Romance in the summer
by chemphy
Summary: Zhao Yun was about to get married, but he secretly yearns for the love of Ma Chao. Would he manage to confess to Ma Chao before he got marry?
1. Chapter 1

It was a full moon night and the summer wind brought in the scent of summer blossoms. The weather was warm and the crickets were chirping making a harmonious orchestra performance. Zhao Yun's long brown ponytail swished in the air as the gentle wind brushed against his cheeks. Zhao Yun looked at the moon with a sad look in his eyes as he gave a sigh. All around him, everyone was bustling about the wedding two days later. The palace was decorated and draped in red for the honor of Zhao Yun's wedding. People kept on coming to congratulate him and praised him for getting such a beautiful wife, but as the days neared to his wedding, Zhao Yun had a sinking feeling inside him. Zhao Yun knew that he had no feelings to Ma Yun Lu compare to _him_. Zhao Yun's fingers curled slightly as he thought of the wedding two days later, he is a brave and vicious warrior in the battle field but this wedding scares him more than anything.

Zhao Yun was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a silhouette approaching him until he was beside him. Zhao Yun looked up in surprise to look right into the eyes of Ma Chao. Zhao Yun recoiled slightly as his heart started to beat faster. 'Ma Chao,' Zhao Yun finally managed to utter as Ma Chao's tall frame towered over him. Ma Chao smirked as he stared at Zhao Yun. 'What are you doing here, sitting alone? Jiang Wei is finding for you to offer his congratulations,' Ma Chao said as he sat down beside Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun looked down to the hard brown ground, his eyes not daring to meet Ma Chao for fear of slipping out something.

'I just don't like the hustle and bustle in the palace,' Zhao Yun said quietly, his eyes trained on the bright moon as his heart skipped a beat. Zhao Yun could feel Ma Chao's intensify stare towards him. At that moment, dark clouds covered the moon and Zhao Yun muttered a silent prayer that Ma Chao wouldn't see the pinkish cheeks. There was a pause then Ma Chao spoke up, 'Is something bothering you?' Zhao Yun cursed silently to himself, somehow Ma Chao always managed to read his feelings. Zhao Yun kept silent until Ma Chao grew worried and moved in closer to Zhao Yun.

'I am fine,' Zhao Yun mumbled as he tried to edge away from Ma Chao. 'Zi Long, I have always be your best friend and comrades, you can't hide anything from me,' Ma Chaos said firmly. Then there was a twinkle in Ma Chao's eyes as he teased, 'Is it about the wedding? Are you nervous about married life?' Zhao Yun raised his head in surprise at what Ma Chao was saying. 'Got it at one,' Ma Chao said confidently, he had assumed that he had struck jackpot but he wasn't that far from the truth. 'Anyway, trust me, Zi Long, married life might seem controlling at first, but after some time, you will be glad that you have someone you can always turn to talk to when you are sad.'

Ma Chao leaned his head towards the sky as he observed the twinkling stars. 'It's like you have found another half of you and when joined together, you will feel complete.' There was a wistful look in Ma Chao's eyes as he said that and Zhao Yun knew that Ma Chao longed for his deceased wife.

_Another reason why Ma Chao isn't gay,_ Zhao Yun thought bitterly as he lowered his eyes to the grass once more. Zhao Yun found it was easier to control his emotions when he focus on something. Zhao Yun toyed the grass with his boots, trying his best to avoid Ma Chao's intense gaze. 'Zi Long,' Ma Chao murmured gently which send shivers down Zhao Yun's spine. 'I have got to go,' Zhao Yun stood up as he turned to leave. Zhao Yun's hands were shaking, Ma Chao was just so near to him, so vulnerable, if only Zhao Yun have the courage to grab Ma Chao and kissed him forcefully. It would have been so easy. But it wouldn't, another voice spoke up in the back of Zhao Yun's mind. Zhao Yun placed his palm on his forehead as he took deep calming breaths to fight the urge inside him. It would be messy and cause lots of tears, not to mention his friendship with Ma Chao was ruined. At least now, Zhao Yun could still see Ma Chao up close and talked to him while he was silently craving for Ma Chao inside every time he saw him. Zhao Yun blew out a breath as he shook his head, snapping out from his reverie.

'See you tomorrow,' Zhao Yun said softly as he started to walk away. 'Zi Long!' Ma Chao suddenly shouted and grabbed at Zhao Yun's wrist. Zhao Yun was caught by surprise as he turned back to stare at Ma Chao. Ma Chao looked even handsome as his blond spikes lit under the moonlight and his golden headgear shone in the dark. His brownish eyes which contained flecks of gold in them were staring at Zhao Yun with an unknown intense emotion.

But what Zhao Yun couldn't tear away from was Ma Chao's slightly apart lips which were moisture, inviting Zhao Yun to take Ma Chao as his. Zhao Yun instinctively moved a step forward, his eyes never leaving Ma Chao's lips. 'Zi Long?' Ma Chao asked puzzled as both of them stood closely together in the dark, so close that Zhao Yun could feel Ma Chao's breath on his skin. Zhao Yun was jerked out of his stupor by Ma Chao's questions as his face burned with embarrassment.

Zhao Yun ducked his head and walked away from Ma Chao, Ma Chao would be so disgusted if he knew what was going on in his mind. Zhao Yun walked quickly but he could still hear the footsteps of Ma Chao trailing behind him. Finally, Zhao Yun paused by the man built lake side situated in the palace. A small porch was built over a bridge in the center of the lake. Zhao Yun often came here to relax as he watched the fishes swam below and the ducks waddling happy in the lake.

'Zi Long, something is really bothering you,' Ma Chao said as he followed Zhao Yun and stood beside him. 'There's nothing you can help,' Zhao Yun said sharply, his eyes gazing into the lake. Zhao Yun could see from the reflection of the lake that hurt flickered across Ma Chao's face. 'You wouldn't know if you didn't ask,' Ma Chao continued to implore as he stared worriedly at Zhao Yun. There was no one around them, it was just the two of them standing in the dark. Was Ma Chao so dense? Couldn't Ma Chao sense the burning sensation inside Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun was overcome with the desire to touch Ma Chao, to kiss him, to embrace him.

'It's you alright! Just leave me alone!' Zhao Yun yelled, his voice carried across the lake. An awkward silence fell on them after that outburst. Zhao Yun was neared to tears, his love was just beside him, and yet he couldn't do anything to Ma Chao. 'Zi Long,' Ma Chao reached out and forced Zhao Yun to look at him. There was no anger or shock in those golden brown eyes, they were just concern. Zhao Yun's whole body started to shake as he sobbed silently in the dark. Zhao Yun knew that warriors are brave but somehow tried as he might, the tears just slipped out.

Zhao Yun felt Ma Chao pulled him closer in a tight hug as Zhao Yun sobbed on Ma Chao's chest. Zhao Yun didn't want to get married, all he wanted was just to stay by Ma Chao's side. Forever. Just the two of them.

It was a full moon night and the summer wind brought in the scent of summer blossoms. The weather was warm and the crickets were chirping making a harmonious orchestra performance. Zhao Yun's long brown ponytail swished in the air as the gentle wind brushed against his cheeks. Zhao Yun looked at the moon with a sad look in his eyes as he gave a sigh. All around him, everyone was bustling about the wedding two days later. The palace was decorated and draped in red for the honor of Zhao Yun's wedding. People kept on coming to congratulate him and praised him for getting such a beautiful wife, but as the days neared to his wedding, Zhao Yun had a sinking feeling inside him. Zhao Yun knew that he had no feelings to Ma Yun Lu compare to him. Zhao Yun's fingers curled slightly as he thought of the wedding two days later, he is a brave and vicious warrior in the battle field but this wedding scares him more than anything.

Zhao Yun was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a silhouette approaching him until he was beside him. Zhao Yun looked up in surprise to look right into the eyes of Ma Chao. Zhao Yun recoiled slightly as his heart started to beat faster. 'Ma Chao,' Zhao Yun finally managed to utter as Ma Chao's tall frame towered over him. Ma Chao smirked as he stared at Zhao Yun. 'What are you doing here, sitting alone? Jiang Wei is finding for you to offer his congratulations,' Ma Chao said as he sat down beside Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun looked down to the hard brown ground, his eyes not daring to meet Ma Chao for fear of slipping out something.

'I just don't like the hustle and bustle in the palace,' Zhao Yun said quietly, his eyes trained on the bright moon as his heart skipped a beat. Zhao Yun could feel Ma Chao's intensify stare towards him. At that moment, dark clouds covered the moon and Zhao Yun muttered a silent prayer that Ma Chao wouldn't see the pinkish cheeks. There was a pause then Ma Chao spoke up, 'Is something bothering you?' Zhao Yun cursed silently to himself, somehow Ma Chao always managed to read his feelings. Zhao Yun kept silent until Ma Chao grew worried and moved in closer to Zhao Yun.

'I am fine,' Zhao Yun mumbled as he tried to edge away from Ma Chao. 'Zi Long, I have always be your best friend and comrades, you can't hide anything from me,' Ma Chaos said firmly. Then there was a twinkle in Ma Chao's eyes as he teased, 'Is it about the wedding? Are you nervous about married life?' Zhao Yun raised his head in surprise at what Ma Chao was saying. 'Got it at one,' Ma Chao said confidently, he had assumed that he had struck jackpot but he wasn't that far from the truth. 'Anyway, trust me, Zi Long, married life might seem controlling at first, but after some time, you will be glad that you have someone you can always turn to talk to when you are sad.'

Ma Chao leaned his head towards the sky as he observed the twinkling stars. 'It's like you have found another half of you and when joined together, you will feel complete.' There was a wistful look in Ma Chao's eyes as he said that and Zhao Yun knew that Ma Chao longed for his deceased wife.

Another reason why Ma Chao isn't gay, Zhao Yun thought bitterly as he lowered his eyes to the grass once more. Zhao Yun found it was easier to control his emotions when he focus on something. Zhao Yun toyed the grass with his boots, trying his best to avoid Ma Chao's intense gaze. 'Zi Long,' Ma Chao murmured gently which send shivers down Zhao Yun's spine. 'I have got to go,' Zhao Yun stood up as he turned to leave. Zhao Yun's hands were shaking, Ma Chao was just so near to him, so vulnerable, if only Zhao Yun have the courage to grab Ma Chao and kissed him forcefully. It would have been so easy. But it wouldn't, another voice spoke up in the back of Zhao Yun's mind. Zhao Yun placed his palm on his forehead as he took deep calming breaths to fight the urge inside him. It would be messy and cause lots of tears, not to mention his friendship with Ma Chao was ruined. At least now, Zhao Yun could still see Ma Chao up close and talked to him while he was silently craving for Ma Chao inside every time he saw him. Zhao Yun blew out a breath as he shook his head, snapping out from his reverie.

'See you tomorrow,' Zhao Yun said softly as he started to walk away. 'Zi Long!' Ma Chao suddenly shouted and grabbed at Zhao Yun's wrist. Zhao Yun was caught by surprise as he turned back to stare at Ma Chao. Ma Chao looked even handsome as his blond spikes lit under the moonlight and his golden headgear shone in the dark. His brownish eyes which contained flecks of gold in them were staring at Zhao Yun with an unknown intense emotion.

But what Zhao Yun couldn't tear away from was Ma Chao's slightly apart lips which were moisture, inviting Zhao Yun to take Ma Chao as his. Zhao Yun instinctively moved a step forward, his eyes never leaving Ma Chao's lips. 'Zi Long?' Ma Chao asked puzzled as both of them stood closely together in the dark, so close that Zhao Yun could feel Ma Chao's breath on his skin. Zhao Yun was jerked out of his stupor by Ma Chao's questions as his face burned with embarrassment.

Zhao Yun ducked his head and walked away from Ma Chao, Ma Chao would be so disgusted if he knew what was going on in his mind. Zhao Yun walked quickly but he could still hear the footsteps of Ma Chao trailing behind him. Finally, Zhao Yun paused by the man built lake side situated in the palace. A small porch was built over a bridge in the center of the lake. Zhao Yun often came here to relax as he watched the fishes swam below and the ducks waddling happy in the lake.

'Zi Long, something is really bothering you,' Ma Chao said as he followed Zhao Yun and stood beside him. 'There's nothing you can help,' Zhao Yun said sharply, his eyes gazing into the lake. Zhao Yun could see from the reflection of the lake that hurt flickered across Ma Chao's face. 'You wouldn't know if you didn't ask,' Ma Chao continued to implore as he stared worriedly at Zhao Yun. There was no one around them, it was just the two of them standing in the dark. Was Ma Chao so dense? Couldn't Ma Chao sense the burning sensation inside Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun was overcome with the desire to touch Ma Chao, to kiss him, to embrace him.

'It's you alright! Just leave me alone!' Zhao Yun yelled, his voice carried across the lake. An awkward silence fell on them after that outburst. Zhao Yun was neared to tears, his love was just beside him, and yet he couldn't do anything to Ma Chao. 'Zi Long,' Ma Chao reached out and forced Zhao Yun to look at him. There was no anger or shock in those golden brown eyes, they were just concern. Zhao Yun's whole body started to shake as he sobbed silently in the dark. Zhao Yun knew that warriors are brave but somehow tried as he might, the tears just slipped out.

Zhao Yun felt Ma Chao pulled him closer in a tight hug as Zhao Yun sobbed on Ma Chao's chest. Zhao Yun didn't want to get married, all he wanted was just to stay by Ma Chao's side. Forever. Just the two of them. Zhao Yun was like a butterfly trapped inside a jar, he was desperate to break out. But he couldn't. The glass of the jar was too thick. No matter how Zhao Yun fluttered his winds, he couldn't escape from his prison. And so, Zhao Yun's wings continued to flutter in vain.


	2. Chapter 2

_One day before the wedding…_

Zhao Yun stared up at the ceiling of the wooden craved bed. Zhao Yun tossed around, unable to sleep. His head was full of thoughts of Ma Chao. Zhao Yun closed his eyes as he remembered how closely Ma Chao had hold on to him last night. Zhao Yun shivered in delight as he thought of the touch of Ma Chao and the familiar scent of him. Zhao Yun sighed and sat up as he splashed some water into his face and stared into the small oval mirror hanging on the wall.

Zhao Yun still remembered the first day he met Ma Chao, back at that time, Ma Chao was so quiet. He kept himself to himself and didn't mix with the others except for Liu Bei although the others kept on inviting him to join them. Ma Chao just stood solitary at the brownish green background, totally blending in with the surroundings. There was a cold look in those brown eyes, an unfathomable dark aura elicited from around Ma Chao. But still, there was something intriguing about Ma Chao that pulled Zhao Yun towards him like gravity.

Zhao Yun soon slowly learned that Ma Chao had lost everything, his family, his country, and his pride to Cao Cao. But besides from that, Zhao Yun also slowly formed a bond with Ma Chao as they have the same thing on mind. Honor. There was a knock at the door which made Zhao Yun looked up. 'Come in.'

The wooden doors creaked open and a maid entered the room with her head bow, her arms draped with a red fabric. The maid bowed down in front of Zhao Yun and uttered 'Sir, this is the wedding robe for tomorrow, the seamstress asked me to deliver to you and see if it fits you.' Zhao Yun's face paled at those words as the maid placed them on his table and retreated slowly backwards. Zhao Yun fingered the red robe embroidered with gold and adorned with an elaborately golden tiger at the back. It was the symbol of his title given by Master Liu Bei as Zhao Yun was one of the five tiger generals.

Zhao Yun's hands shook as he took up the robe to take a good look then he tossed it on the table. 'You may leave now,' Zhao Yun said harshly while the maid looked surprise at Zhao Yun's sharp words. Zhao Yun was normally friendly and polite to everyone including the servants in the palace. Zhao Yun quickly recovered himself and smiled at the maid, 'I am sorry, I was in a bad mood just now. Please just leave me alone.' Zhao Yun waved the maid away and the maid bowed low as she quickly scuttled out from his room.

After the maid's footsteps died down, Zhao Yun gave a roar of rage and swept all the contents of the table off, everything fell down on the floor with a clatter. The silver plates and silver cups, the brass ornaments and the wedding robe. Zhao Yun buried his head as he kneeled on the floor among the ruins.

Who was he kidding, even though the wedding was a happy event, to Zhao Yun, he felt like he was jumping into his own grave. After tomorrow, he would be a bound man. There was a sinking feeling in his gut and his heart clenched in pain as Zhao Yun thought of his fate, but there was nothing much he could do to change it.

The butterfly flew and bumped against the glass jar countless times. It was struggling hard to escape but there was no way out. In a rage, the butterfly flew one last time, hard into the wall. But the butterfly just sank back down to the bottom of the jar feeling dejected. There was nothing it could do. Nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Zhao Yun swung his spear and cut at the practice targets swiftly and gracefully. Zhao Yun took a deep breath as he steadied himself, a trail of sweat running down his forehead. Zhao Yun had been venting out his frustration on practice to forget everything else. Zhao Yun took a short break as he let the sunlight bathed him with its' rays.

'Hey,' A low sound reached Zhao Yun's ears which made him stiffened. Zhao Yun knew that sound. 'Want to have a fight together?' Ma Chao asked, his huge sword hanging by his side. The last thing Zhao Yun wanted was to be near Ma Chao before his marriage. Zhao Yun didn't ever want Ma Chao to knew his true feelings towards Ma Chao.

'No, thanks,' Zhao Yun said monotonously as he started to head away. 'Zi Long,' Ma Chao said exasperatedly as he blew out a breath noisily. 'Stop avoiding me.' Zhao Yun stopped short at that sentence.

'I am not avoiding you,' Zhao Yun said tensely. 'Yes, you are,' Ma Chao insisted gently as he moved closer to Zhao Yun, his arms brushing against Zhao Yun's. Zhao Yun shivered slightly from the contact and moved away from Ma Chao, his hand holding over to where they touched just now as if it was burning.

'Zi Long, look at me,' Ma Chao pleaded to Zhao Yun. After taking a deep breath, Zhao Yun turned around abruptly and he bumped into Ma Chao. 'Woah,' Ma Chao said as he lost balance and fell to the ground with Zhao Yun on top of him.

Zhao Yun lay once more on Ma Chao's chest, and he could feel his cheeks heating up. Zhao Yun refused to look at Ma Chao in the eyes as he tried to get up. When Ma Chao suddenly grabbed at his arm and pulled Zhao Yun down towards him. Surprised, Zhao Yun turned to look at Ma Chao. 'You are quite thin.' There was an amuse look in Ma Chao's eyes as those golden brown eyes met the aqua green eyes.

It was as if the world stopped moving for a second, Zhao Yun could see Ma Chao up close, his long eyelashes and those luscious looking lips. Zhao Yun didn't know what got into him at that moment but he just followed his heart and he closed the distance between them as Zhao Yun pressed his lips against Ma Chao.

The first touch send a sizzle of excitement down Zhao Yun's spine, his mind ceased to think of anything and all he could think of was his lips against Ma Chao. Zhao Yun could feel Ma Chao struggling beneath him, but Zhao Yun crushed Ma Chao's lips urgently and passionately as if there was no tomorrow.

Zhao Yun felt Ma Chao grabbed at his shirt as he tried to push him away. But Ma Chao's actions just caused Zhao Yun to be more insistent, stealing away all their breaths as their lips pressed together. Zhao Yun paused to withdraw air as Ma Chao took hold of that moment and knocked Zhao Yun off him.

Zhao Yun fell to the ground, stunned as he stared at Ma Chao. Realization started to seep in to Zhao Yun's senses and he went red with mortification and embarrassment. _What did I just do? _Zhao Yun was struck with horror as Ma Chao gaped at him.

There was a light from the top of the lid, the butterfly thought that it was his chance to escape. Boldly and daringly, the butterfly flew full of energy to the top, it was almost there. Almost there. Just when it nearly escaped, the lid was closed back on the jar. Stunned, the butterfly fluttered around only to realized that it was back to square one.


End file.
